Coiled materials find many uses in craft projects. One example is the jewelry field, in which coiled materials (e.g. coiled wire) can be fashioned into bracelets, necklaces, earrings, beads, broaches, hair adornments, etc.
In the prior art, the most ancient technique for coiling wire is still the most common. This involves holding one wire in one hand, and physically coiling a second wire repeatedly around the first.
Another technique is to begin a coil and insert the coil into a vise with Teflon blocks. A hand crank drill then turns the wire and coils are made.
Jewelry makers sometimes make "jump rings" (the coupling rings commonly used, e.g., to join components in a necklace) by rotating a guide fixture, and guiding a wire to form a few coils therearound. The guide fixture may be turned by placing same into, e.g., a rotating chuck. This approach is not suitable, however, for producing long lengths of coil. Nor is it suitable for coiling of one flexible wire about another.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt need for a simple, inexpensive device that may be used by hobbyists to form coiled materials for use in various craft projects.
This need is met, in one embodiment of the present invention, by a novel jig and its method of use. The jig includes a chuck having a plurality of radially movable members for controllably gripping a member inserted in an axial bore extending therethrough. The chuck is mounted on a hollow tube whose axis is collinear with the bore of the chuck. This jig is used by first positioning a first elongated member (e.g. a first, or "inner" wire) in the axial bore of the chuck, and tightening the radially movable members thereon. The distal end of a second elongated member (e.g. a second, or "outer" wire) is secured in a fixed relationship with the chuck, so that the distal end turns with the chuck. The chuck is then rotated so as to rotate the first, inner wire. As this inner wire is rotated, the operator trains the second wire thereagainst, thereby yielding a length of coil with the inner wire extending therethrough. After a length of coil has thus been produced, the chuck is opened and the first wire, with the second wire now coiled thereabout, is inserted into the chuck (and, therethrough, into the hollow tube), and the chuck tightened onto the coiled second wire. The operator then resumes training the second wire against the rotating first wire, extending the length of the coil earlier formed. By alternately coiling wire, and then moving the coil thus formed into the chuck (and ultimately into the hollow tube), coiled stock of arbitrary length can be quickly and simply produced--a feat not possible with prior art techniques.
In addition to its other advantages over the prior art, it will be recognized that the foregoing technique also avoids excessive work-hardening, which may result in fracturing of the final product.
The foregoing and additional features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the following drawings.